Bartimaeus
by zacer
Summary: Kitty finds heself lonley after Nathanial dies and she seeks out the truth behind what happned in the explosion
1. Chapter 1

Kitty

The explosion was heard throughout the town. Kitty had no doubt as to the fate of Nathaniel, he was dead.

She had only lately begun to really like him and it was so unfair that this new found joy was stripped from her like a bird thrown from its nest.

Kitty stumbled in the direction of the rubble, not really aware she was moving.

People everywhere were staring in the direction of the explosion looking puzzled. What, they thought, could have caused such a huge explosion?

As Kitty neared the epicenter she could see fire everywhere, houses were burning, and people were screaming.

Amazingly all of this wasn't very important to her. She needed to see Nathaniel. Whether dead or alive, she just needed to know.

She entered the building that seemed the most damaged, almost everything was just rubble. Kitty looked around for Nathaniel, but she was really looking for body.

She didn't find one, she searched every inch of the building and couldn't find a trace of Nathanial or his staff that never left his side.

She knew she shouldn't have expected to find anything, after all, the whole building was dust. Why would the body be here? But all the same, she got a weird feeling that something was wrong, that something was different.

Kitty didn't know what to do with herself, after the events of late she felt kind of bored throughout the next weeks and found that being kidnapped was more entertaining then having to sit in her room brooding about what had happened to her.

She no longer even had the Resistance to look forward to as a daily job. It was exciting to rebel against the government and while it wasn't always easy work it kept her busy and occupied.

Thinking of nothing else to do, she often visited the site of the explosion where rebuilding was already taking place. She wanted to yell at them, "stop don't you know Nathaniel died here? you can't just build right over it!" but they did, and it annoyed her to no end.

There was a funeral held for Nathaniel and Kitty of course wanted to attend.

There was of course a huge turnout seeing as he had saved the city from sure destruction. Most people didn't really know Nathaniel and while Kitty herself had not known him for very long it sickened her that all these people pretended to mourn while really they were happy to be alive.

The funeral left her feeling much the same way. She thought it would bring a sense of closure but it did not.

On one of her frequent visits to the site of the explosion she found something she had not seen before, there sitting in the dirt lay the infamous staff still intact and whole.

Kitty stared at it in shock. "why had the staff not been obliterated in the explosion?"

She looked around and quickly snatched the staff, but as soon as she touched the staff a feeling of happiness surged through her body. Kitty dropped the staff she was so surprised.

She hadn't felt that emotion since Nathaniel was alive.

If the staff was still intact then maybe Nathaniel was alive, it wasn't much of a hope but it was a chance.

STAY TUNED FOR BARTEAMUS IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!(in which and enemy we thought dead might be alive!) REVIEW!!!


	2. The awakened enemy

Bartiaemus

A feeling of despair coursed through Bartiaemus's body.

Nathanial was dead, it was incredibly unfair that the only semi-decent magicians had to end up dead.

But alas as was Bartiaemus nature he could not stay unhappy because someone other than himself had died, he was back to looking out for number one.

He was finally back to the place he loved, the other world greeted him like an old friend.

He loved the freedom to do whatever he wanted with no master to tell him what to do.

He could do anything he wanted here and nobody could stop... "NOT YET!" a sharp tug was pulling on his essence, a tug he had felt so many times before and as he was being sucked into the cruel human yet again he let out an unearthly cry that echoed through the otherworld.

The summoner(a man of about 25) didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

Being called back so early made Bartiaemus extremely angry and this smug wizard would be in fro the most challenging summon of his life!

Bartiaemus spun through his most impressive display of changes ever in his life determined to through the young magician off.

But the man stood calmly it seemed as if he was waiting for Bartiaemus's little show to end.

Bartiaemus finally settled, without really thinking about it, on the recently deceased Nathanial.

The magician started to speak "I command thee Bartiaemus to do my bidding and follow what ever wish i may have!"

"And what may that be" talking while simultaneously checking the inscriptions and pentacles around him.

"I command thee to seek out and kill an long time enemy of mine..."said the magician with venom in every word.

"Get on with it who do you want me to kill for some dumb revenge reason or other"said Bartiaemus like he was rattling off something rehearsed over and over again.

"Oh it's someone I know you know, she goes by the name of Kitty" said the magician with awful finality.

"And who might you be" asked Bartiaemus not really expecting an answer.

"I think you might remember me, I'm Simon Lovelace!"

STAY TUNED FOR KITTY IN CHAPTER 3!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
